


NCT & BTS Fan Fiction

by Aesook



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesook/pseuds/Aesook
Summary: You are Sooky. There is also parts with links. This is my first fanfiction. It is not finished. If you have suggestions then please comment. I will try to fit them all in. Thank you.





	NCT & BTS Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> You are Sooky. There is also parts with links. This is my first fanfiction. It is not finished. If you have suggestions then please comment. I will try to fit them all in. Thank you.

https://kprofiles.com/nct-members-profile/

http://www.mtvasia.com/news/41pauy/meet-all-18-members-of-nct-our-asia-spotlight-artist

Teacher: Hello everyone today we have some new students. Please introduce yourselves.  
Sooky: Hello, I am Aesook, Sooky for short, I am 20 please take care of me. *bows and then winks at the class*  
Boy 1: She is cute.  
Aris: Hello, my name is Amaris, Aris for short. I am 16. Don’t mess with me.  
Boy 2: Wow she is pretty and feisty.  
Teacher: Shut up. Okay girls go take a seat in the back next to NCT. NCT please raise your hands.  
The girls see NCT raise their hands. They go and sit next to them.  
Sooky: Hi! Nice to meet you.  
Chenle: Hi! Aris you look super pretty. Can you guys be our friends?  
Aris: Thanks (rolls her eyes)  
Sooky: That would be great!

Time skip Lunch!

Chenle: Come and sit with us at lunch.  
Sooky: Sure!  
Aris: You guys seem to be very popular.  
Jungkook: Hey baby.  
Sooky: Hi Kookie.  
Chenle: You know him?  
Sooky: Yeah he is my best friend.  
Jungkook: More than friends. *winks*  
Aris: You wish.  
Mark: Let’s just eat please.  
Aris: Yeah!  
Sooky: Bye Kookie we are not eating with you. Sorry.  
Jungkook: Okay bye see you in dance class. (kisses Sooky on the head then leaves.)  
Ten: Why do you let him treat you like that?  
Aris: My unnie is very flirty. She doesn’t have a boyfriend because she would just get him mad. Also she doesn’t care if she gets flirted with because she is such a flirty person.  
Sooky: Wow. You guys are popular! I think they hate us now. Also that is the most you have spoken today Aris.  
Aris just shrugs.  
Doyoung: They are jealous because we are hot. And you are hot. (Winks)  
Sooky: Haha thanks but we are not that hot.  
Aris: Says the girl with a very short dress. And is the first visual of our group. (mumbles under her breath.)  
Aris sits next to Jisung leaning her head on his shoulder. Sooky sits on Ten’s lap smiling at the shocked expression on everyone’s face.  
Mark: What do you think you are doing?  
Sooky: There are no more spots so I sat on Ten’s lap. Is there a problem with that Markie?  
Mark: No. *blushes when Sooky says Markie*  
Ten: You are just jealous. (Smiles while leaning his head onto Sooky’s shoulder.)  
Chenle: Where are the rest of the Hyungs?  
Doyoung: They are sitting with Momoland  
Sooky: Momoland? They go to this school?  
Jisung: Yeah do you know them?  
Aris: YEAH!  
Sooky: I am done let’s go to dance class now. (she starts to stand up grabbing Chenle’s hand.)  
Flour is poured all over Sooky.  
Sooky: Ahhhhh. Why the hell did you do that?!  
Tzue: You are messing with my Oppas. Leave them alone bitch!  
Aris: Your oppas?! Who the hell do you think you are?!  
Ten: Wow I have to stop this.  
Doyoung: No! (Grabs Tens’ shoulder and pushes him back down) I want to see how this ends.  
Tzue: I am the queen of this school bitch. Who do you think you are?  
Aris: I’m Aris. Anyways, shut the hell up and leave my unnie alone. Queen of this school my ass. (mumbles the last sentence under her breath)  
Sooky: You are the only bitch here so leave unless you want to get beat.  
Tzue: Did you just threaten me?  
Sooky: Yeah so leave or else.  
Sooky turns around and is still holding Chenle’s hand. Tzue grabs Sooky’s hair and yanks her onto the floor.  
Aris: You are screwed now. (she says under her breath.)  
Aris sits back down to watch the rest of the fight.  
Sooky stands up and pushes Tzue against the wall. Tzue starts to cry. Sooky then punches Tzue in the stomach.  
Sooky: Now don’t EVER mess with me again. Leave!  
Tzue leaves crying. Everyone in the cafeteria starts cheering and clapping for Sooky.  
Ten: Geez so much for innocent.  
Aris: We never said that we were innocent…..  
Chenle: I had no idea that Sooky could do that. Wow!  
Sooky: Well when someone hurts me or my dongsaengs than they are asking to be beat. I’m not going to just let them push us around.  
Doyoung: Let’s go. I have an extra shirt you can wear.  
Sooky: Thanks.  
Doyoung and Sooky leave to go get Sooky cleaned up.  
Ten: Let’s go to class now and tell the teacher why those two will be late.  
Aris: Agreed.  
They leave and go to class.

???? POV

???: Who was that?  
Jihyo: That’s Sooky, Jaehyun. Don’t mess with her though as you can see things clearly happen.  
Jaehyun: Yeah I can tell. She is so hot though. Let’s go to dance class now.  
Taeyong: TBH I think Aris is hotter.  
*they leave for dance class.*

Dance Class/NCT POV

Teacher: We have some new students. Please come introduce yourselves and then perform for us please.  
Sooky: Hi I am Aesook aka Sooky. I am 20 years old. Please take care of me. (she is now super cheerful and very happy)  
Aris: I am Amaris aka Aris. Don’t mess with me. I am 16.  
The rest of the girls as well as the boys of M1N3 introduce themselves as well. (Jeon Moon[Jungkook’s Sister], Min Yu-ri[Yoongi’s Sister], Kim Sun-hee[Taehyung’s Sister], Kim Ji-ah[Jin’s Sister], Jung Mi-Seo[J-Hope & Sooky’s Older Sister], Park Eun-byul[Jimin’s Sister], etc.)  
The girls of M1N3 get into position.  
https://youtu.be/JVgwkSjescc Stop at 1:24 (Mimi isn’t dancing with the girls at the moment) (Colorful Striped Crop Top Girl=Aris, Red Crop Top Girl=Sooky, Yellow Crop Top Girl=Sunhee, Black n’ White Crop Top Girl=Moon, White n’ Orange Crop Top Girl=Eun-byul, Lacey White Crop Top Girl=Yuri, Norm White Crop Top Girl=Jiah)  
Ten: Dang. They can dance!  
Chenle: Aris is great at singing.  
Jisung: Leave Aris alone.  
Chenle: I was just saying. I like Sooky.  
Jisung: Good. I am going to make Aris mine.  
Mark: Goooo M1N3!  
Everyone looks at him.  
Doyoung: How do you know they are called that?  
Taeyong+Jisung: Yeah how do you know they are called that?  
Mark: It says that in their songs. Also, I have seen them on YouTube.  
NCT: Oh...  
Teacher: Good job M1N3. NCT 127 please come and dance for us.  
NCT 127 goes in the middle.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WkuHLzMMTZM  
Chenle: Goo Taeyong.  
Sooky: Goo Jaehyun!!  
Aris: Goo Mark oppa!!!!  
Chenle: Get it WinWin hyung. Yes Johnny!  
Sooky: Ahhhh Doyoung!!!! Your voice is so pure! *is fangirling hard until she sees someone* Who is that? (points to Taeil.)  
Chenle: That is Taeil.  
Sooky: So Mark is the main rapper? Who is that?  
Aris: That is Yuta. He is cool.  
Chenle: How did you know?  
Aris: I have my ways.  
Sooky starts to sing along with the music.  
Aris: That is Haechan correct?  
Chenle: Correct.  
Teacher: Good job now will Aris and Sooky come up and dance and sing for us.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbT2UxKTljk&feature=youtu.be Stop at 1:37  
Sooky is in pink Aris is in black.  
Chenle: They are amazing dancers.  
Jisung: They are great at everything.  
Mark: Woah. I had no idea they could be so cute.  
Sooky winks at Chenle then makes a hand heart for him.  
Aris has a deep connection with music so she gets into the music very easily.  
Jisung: I can’t believe Aris is so emotional when she dances. It is so interesting.  
NCT 127: They are amazing. I can’t wait to make a mashup song with them.  
RM: Go yeodongsaeng!  
Jungkook: Yes Sooky! Goooooo  
Suga: Get them!  
BTS: Gooooooo  
Teacher: Thank you guys. Tomorrow I want to see NCT do a mashup with M1N3. Class dismissed. You can go home now bye.  
BTS: Sooky, can you guys come over and practice with us?  
Sooky: We are going to the NCT 127 dorms. Sorry I wish we could but we will see you after.  
Aris: Yeah sorry big bro.  
RM: It’s fine.  
Jimin: Promise?  
Sooky: Promise.  
They do a korean pinky promise.  
Chenle: Let’s go now. Bye BTS.  
Sooky grabs Chenle’s hand and starts pulling him away.  
J-Hope: Where is my sister going with those boys?  
Sooky: Oppa. I am going to their house.  
J-Hope: I want you to come over so we can practice our dances for competition.  
Sooky: I need to practice my mashup for tomorrow. Can’t the competition, that is in 1 month, wait?  
Suga: Just let them go. You guys can practice later tonight.  
NCT and M1N3 leave.

Time skip  
NCT 127 Dorms  
Dance Room

Ten: Let’s do this song.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QAEjs6Uz3Y0  
Sooky: Great idea.  
Everyone starts to dance and sing their part.  
NCT Dream: Wow! Can we have a mashup please?  
Chenle: They are so good ahhhhh.  
Jeno: Goooo M1N3.  
Ten: They are so good.  
The music ends.  
Ten: Good job guys.  
Sooky: We need to start heading to the BTS house or my brother will pester me with questions.  
Chenle: Okay well can I drive you guys home?  
Aris: I have to go to my own house which is like two minutes away so I am going to walk.  
Jisung: I will walk with you.  
They leave.  
Sooky: You can drive me.  
They get into the car.

Meanwhile on the walk to Aris’ house.

Jisung: *She is super hot. I want to make her my girlfriend. But how do I win her over? She is so cold all the time. I need to make her open up so I can see the real her.* Ummm…. Aris?  
Aris: Yes Jisung?  
Jisung: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park tonight?  
Aris: *I love amusement parks. I really want to go with him but I don’t want to seem weak. What the heck… Fine.* Sure.  
Jisung: *that was easier than I planned. I hope she will open up this way.* Yah! Let’s go.  
He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the amusement park.  
Aris: What should we ride first?  
Jisung: Let’s ride that. (Points to the tallest roller coaster)  
Aris: Ummmm….. *I am scared of heights…. Maybe he can keep me from being afraid.* Okay.  
She grabs his hand and pulls him into the line. She gets pushed by someone in front of her. She falls into Jisung and they kiss accidentally.  
Jisung: *ahhhh wow this feels so right... Ahhhhh….* .....  
Aris: *Aish…. Why does this feel like the right thing? It feels amazing….* …..  
Aris pulls away gasping for air…  
Aris: I-I-I am s-sorry. (Looks down blushing)  
Jisung: For what? That was hot. (he pulls Aris in for a hug. He kisses the top of her head and picks her up and sits her in her side of the cart. He buckles her in and is holding her hand.) I know you don’t like heights. I am here if you need me.  
Aris: Thanks. (she smiles brightly at him and is leaning her head on his shoulder. When it starts to get scary she squeezes his hand.)  
Jisung: I like you Aris.  
Aris: I like you too.  
Jisung: I mean I like you a lot. Like I have a cru-  
Aris: I know…. Me too. *giggles*

Time skip two hours later.

Aris: We need to get going to BTS’ house.  
Jisung: Okay sweetheart.  
They start to walk to BTS’ house.  
Aris: So are we dating or what?  
Jisung: If you want to date me then yes we are dating.  
Aris: Yay! (She kisses his lips and then is hugging him while they are walking.)  
I can’t wait to go on our second date.  
Jisung: Second date?  
Aris: The amusement park was like our first date. Well bye babe. (She kisses him and goes into the BTS house.)

Meanwhile in Chenle’s car.

Sooky: You are kinda cute.  
Chenle: Thanks Noona.  
Sooky: You’re welcome.  
Chenle: (grabs Sooky’s hand) I need to tell you something Noona.  
Sooky: What is it? (Looks into his eyes)  
Chenle: I like you. (Looks away.)  
Sooky: I like you too. (She kisses his cheek and than giggles because he is blushing.) There is no need to blush. We have the same feelings for each other.  
Chenle: Really? Yay! Will you be my girlfriend please?  
Sooky: Ummm….. I need to think.  
Chenle: Oh…. (let’s go of her hand)  
Sooky grabs his hand and is playing with it until…  
Chenle: Sooky?  
Sooky: Yes?  
Chenle: I was wondering if you wanted to go the mall with me?  
Sooky: Yeah, I would love to go. Let’s go now.  
Chenle: What about BTS?  
Sooky: Well if I know Aris then she is probably making out with Jisung.  
Chenle: Really? *his eyes widen*  
Sooky: Yeah. She knows and does more than what she lets on especially for someone her age.  
Chenle: Okay we are here. Let’s go shopping.

In the Mall

Sooky: Let’s go and buy some jewelry.  
Chenle: No. We need to go and you need to try on dresses.  
Sooky: What for?  
Chenle: Well tomorrow there is a party and you are going with me.  
Sooky: Okay then let’s go.  
Chenle: Really I thought you were going to laugh at me like others would have.  
Sooky: Do you remember what I said in the car? I LIKE YOU!!!!!  
Chenle: Right… *grabs her hand while giggling. He pulls her into the store*  
Sooky : What about this one?

Chenle: That one is cute…  
Sooky: Okay ummm…*walks in to the dressing room then walks out wearing a new dress.* What about this one?

Chenle: *eyes widen* Ummm…. That one is hot. (mumbles)  
Sooky: I know what I am going to wear. Let’s go.  
Sooky is now wearing this.

Chenle: Okay. 

Time skip at the BTS house.

Sooky: Good bye baby!  
Chenle: Goodbye Noona! Be safe. Can I pick you up tomorrow at 6:30?  
Sooky: Sure thing pumpkin.  
She winks at him then closes the door.  
She walks into the BTS house.  
Sooky: Oppa. I am here.  
Jungkook: Babe! We are in the dance studio.  
Sooky: Ok oppa I am coming.  
Aris opens the door.  
Sooky: Hi Aris. I thought you would take longer than me.  
Aris: Well you must have taken the longest way here because I was at the amusement park for about two hours.  
Sooky: Really? WOW! The boys are in the dance studio.  
Aris: Okay.  
Aris walks to the dance studio.  
Sooky: I am going to make some snacks.  
Aris: We’re on a diet, remember?  
Sooky: I thought you went to the dance room. Also these are for the boys not for me.  
Aris: Sure they were. *rolls her eyes*  
Sooky: Go and dance with the boys I will be there in a minute.  
Aris: Fine.  
Sooky is cooking when she feels something around her waist.  
Jungkook: What smells good?  
Sooky: I am cooking you guys some kimchi.  
Jungkook: Yay. I love kimchi.  
Sooky: *giggles at his cuteness* I know. That is why I made it. It is your guys favorite.  
Jungkook kisses Sooky’s neck. Sooky moans a little.  
Jungkook: Do you like that baby? Let’s go upstairs.  
Sooky: No. I need to finish this up.  
Jungkook: Why are you no fun? *pouts* You know I am older than you so I can tell you what to do.  
Sooky: I know and you know that if you do it is usually useless because I don’t listen either way.  
Jungkook: Yeah. That’s true.  
Sooky finishes cooking and is about to serve the food when Jungkook grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him.  
Jungkook: Did you think that I don’t get any of this good cooking?  
He takes a bowl of kimchi and starts eating.  
Sooky laughs and gives the others their food.  
Sooky: Food is ready.  
J-Hope: Kimchi? Yay! *he runs to you and takes a bowl.* Thanks sister.  
Sooky: You are welcome.  
Jin: Did you cook this?  
Sooky: Yeah!  
Jin: This is very hard to cook.  
Sooky: I know Oppa. Here. (She hands him a bowl.)  
Everyone except Suga and Aris take a bowl.  
Sooky: Suga oppa. I made some kimchi. (She shakes him until…)  
Suga: Kitten… Why do you have to wake me up?  
Sooky: It’s for food this time. You told me to only wake you up for food and for -  
Suga: I know. Thanks kitten for this kimchi.  
Suga cuts off Sooky.  
Jungkook: Sooky, can you guys stay the night?  
Aris: I can’t. I have to meet up with someone.  
RM: Who is my sister meeting up with?  
Everyone else: Yeah?  
Aris: I am meeting up with this guy I know.  
Sooky: A guy… Ohhhh…. you have a crush on this guy. *pushes teasingly*  
Aris: Well yeah. He is my boyfriend.  
RM: Boyfriend!?!?!?!!!  
Aris: Yeah you know Jisung?  
Sooky: That is so cute.  
RM: You are not allowed to date people.  
Sooky: Just let her have this one. She has feelings for this guy so he has to be good.  
Jin: Agreed.  
RM: Fine. But if he hurts you tell him I will personally hunt him down and hurt him.  
Aris: Noted.  
Jimin: So Sooky can you stay?  
Sooky: Of course.  
BTS: Yay!  
Sooky and Aris: Hahahaha you guys are so cute.  
Aris: Well I have to leave now so bye.  
Aris leaves.  
Sooky: Let’s practice our dance for competition now.  
J-Hope: Okay but solos first.  
Sooky: Okay! You go first.  
J-Hope: Okay.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5YO4GKvj3qY  
BTS is shook.  
Sooky is very proud.  
Sooky: Gooo oppa. You can win this.  
Suga: Gooo J-Hope!!!!!!  
Jimin: Hobi!!!!  
V: Yes J-Hope dance!!!  
J-Hope: How was that?  
Everyone: That was fantastic. You are going to win solos.  
Sooky: Okay my turn.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Po6hxP5oVpQ&feature=youtu.be Stop at 1:27  
J-Hope: Yes Sooky. Get it.  
Jin: Are you not concerned that this is a little too sexual?  
J-Hope: What are you saying? Are you saying that she is turning you on? Because she is doing great. She will win this way.  
Jin: Yes and I know she will win this way but if that was my sister she would get in big trouble.  
Jimin: Yes gooo Sooky!!!  
Jungkook: Yes baby. 

Time skip at dance class the next day.

Teacher: Okay NCT and M1N3 your mashup please.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QAEjs6Uz3Y0  
Teacher: Good job. Sooky can you dance alone than Aris will you dance after her?  
Sooky+Aris: Sure  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VFsqw2bdnBo Start at 1:17 end at 2:47.  
Jungkook: Goooo baaaabe.  
Aris: Gooo Sooky….  
Chenle: Goooooo Sooooooky!!!!! You are my baby!!!!!  
Everyone is staring at him shocked as hell.  
Sooky blushes at his statement then winks at him while making hand hearts towards him.  
Chenle: *blushes because of Sooky*  
Teacher: Okay that was great. Now Aris and EXO please.  
They walk to the center.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enCbTg9XB28 Choreo  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juieMwQlRXA Song  
Everyone is shook when they hear Aris singing and rapping.  
Jisung: Wow…. (she has the voice of an angel. When she sings my heart skips a beat. Ahhh Aris what are you doing to me?!?!?!?!!?!?!)  
Aris blushes at his thought. She then winks at him and blows him a kiss.  
Sooky: Don’t forget she can read your mind. Hahaha that was cute though.  
Chenle: Sooky, when did Aris learn to sing like that?  
Sooky: She was born with the voice of an angel. I think she stole it honestly. Hahaha!!!!  
Aris: (You are so dead after school) *death glares Sooky*  
Sooky: *gulps and then starts to laugh nervously*  
BTS: Hahaha you are so dead Sooky!!!!!  
NCT: What does that mean?!?!?  
Sooky: Well…. Wh-  
RM: When Amaris is mad she kind of explodes. I mean she can control it but she is definitely not going to let her Unnie slide on this one. Hahaha  
Sooky: Aris said if you don’t shut the hell up then you will be next. Hahaha  
RM gulps and then looks down.  
Jisung: Are you all scared of her? My girlfriend?????  
BTS+M1N3: *they all nod* Yes. She has a very short fuse. She’s like a ticking time bomb. Especially when she gets woke up by others from her naps and in the mornings.  
Sooky: More so than Suga Oppa.  
Suga: Yah! You are dating me remember?  
BTS+NCT+M1N3: Since when?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Sooky: Yeah?!?!?!?!?  
Suga: Since now!!!!! *he pulls Sooky onto his lap.*  
Sooky: Yes sir!  
Chenle: Since when has Sooky been the type to listen to others?  
Suga: She listens to me and only me. Stay away!!!!  
J-Hope: She just respects people older than her, but she respects Suga the most.  
Chenle: Why????  
J-Hope: Because she will get punished if she doesn't listen.  
Jungkook: YAH!! Suga get your hands off of my baby.  
Suga: Or what?  
Sooky tries to stand up but-  
Suga: Sit back down baby. *pulls her back onto his lap*  
Sooky: Okay. *She starts to kiss his neck making him moan slightly.*  
Jungkook: Why do you listen to him and not me. I am your Oppa too. *whines and is pouting*  
Suga: She can only be tamed by the best.  
Sooky stops kissing his neck and looks up at him in awe.  
Suga stares into her eyes.  
Suga: Does my baby need something?  
Sooky: No. *looks away*  
Suga: *leans closer to her ear.* Are you sure kitten?  
Sooky: Yes baby.  
Suga: Okay then.  
Teacher: Thank you Aris and EXO. That was a great performance. Next I would like Sooky and Yoon-gi to dance.  
Suga and Sooky go to the center.  
Boyfriend - Justin Bieber / Bongyoung Park Choreography Watch to 2:08 (Suga & Sooky)  
Jungkook+Chenle: Why does he get to touch my girl?  
J-Hope: Shut up. Suga will treat her way better than the both of you.  
The other members of NCT+BTS: Agreed.  
Ten: She seems to behave more when he is around. What happened to that fierce girl?  
Jin: She is more behaved because one she will get punished, two she and him have grown up with each other since childhood, and three she has a major crush on him and she knows it makes him mad when she flirts with others when he is around.  
NCT+Jungkook: Ohhhh….  
Aris: Shut up! Let’s just watch the dance.  
Teacher: Good job guys you did so well. Have a great weekend. Class dismissed.  
Everyone leaves except NCT, BTS, and M1N3.  
Chenle: So Sooky… I will pick you up at 6:30 for the party right?  
Sooky: Ye-  
Suga: No. She is going to the party with me. Sorry. *grabs Sooky’s hand and pulls her out into the hallway.*  
Chenle: Why can’t he just let me have a chance with her?  
J-Hope: I think it is better this way.  
Chenle: Okay.  
Jisung: Aris I am going to pick you up at 6:45. Be ready for the party. Bye!  
NCT leaves Aris and BTS alone in the studio.  
Aris: Let’s go home.  
They leave.

Yoon-gis’ POV

I pull Sooky into an empty dance room.  
Sooky: What are you doing?  
Suga: Am I not allowed to see my kitten alone?  
Sooky: No…  
Suga: Sorry what? I could not hear you princess.  
I walk closer to her trapping her against the wall with my hands.  
Sooky looks up at me with lust in her eyes: No Daddy. You can do whatever you want whenever you want.  
When she calls me daddy it is hard to control my feelings for her. I just look at her eyes. She has a perfect body aish…. Why does she do this to me? I kiss her roughly. She moans. It turns me on more. I deepen the kiss. My hands start to roam her figure. Wow she really does have a great body. She pulls back and gasps for air. She then immediately starts to kiss my neck. I moan loudly. She smirks and then starts to kiss my chest. My head snaps back at the pleasure she is giving me.  
Suga: Why do you have to be like this kitten?  
Sooky stops and looks up at me.  
Sooky: Do you know how long I have wanted this?  
Suga: No…. How long?  
Sooky: Ever since you started to date people.  
Suga: You mean since 8th grade?  
Sooky: Yeah.  
Really….. Wow….. Why didn’t she tell me?  
Suga: I only started to date people because I thought you didn’t like me? Also when I started dating people you started to show your flirty side to everyone. I wanted you just for myself.  
Sooky: Really….? I only did that because I thought you didn’t like me. I thought that if I was flirty towards others than I would get over my feelings for you. I didn’t. They just got stronger.  
Omo. I want her so bad right now.  
Suga: Princess… Please don’t ever show that side of you to anyone but me. Understand?  
Sooky: Yes Jagi…  
I kiss her neck roughly making her moan.  
My phone buzzes. I look at it and see that J-Hope is calling.  
I stop kissing her and answer the phone.  
On the phone  
Yoongi: Hello?  
Hobi: Where are you and Sooky?  
Yoongi: We are about to come home.  
Hobi: You better before Jungkook loses his mind.  
Yoongi: Haha… Okay we will be there soon.  
Hangs Up.  
Sooky: Who was that Oppa?  
Suga: That was J-Hope. He said we need to go home.  
Sooky: Okay. Let’s go.  
We drive home and enter the house.  
Jungkook: Sooky…  
He runs up to her and hugs her.  
Sooky: Hi Kookie. *giggles*  
Suga: I am going to take a nap.  
Sooky: Bye Oppa. Sleep well. *kisses him on the cheek*  
Suga: Bye Princess.  
I walk upstairs.

Aris POV

Sooky: I am going to cook something.  
Jimin: Let me help you.  
Aris: Kookie can you please help me get ready?  
Jungkook: I will help you.  
Aris: Okay.  
We leave upstairs to my room.

Sooky POV

Sooky: I think I am going to make some Kimbap.  
Jimin: That is a good idea.  
Jimin sneaks over to Sooky and wraps his arms around her waist.  
Sooky: Jimin?  
Jimin: Yes baby?  
Sooky: What are you doing?  
Jimin: I am claiming what is rightfully mine.  
He kisses her on the neck.  
Sooky moans.  
Sooky: (why does everyone keep finding my sweet spot today?)  
Jimin: Do you like that? Am I better than Kookie and Suga?  
Sooky just stays silent.  
Jimin kisses her on the lips.  
Jimin moans and says: You taste amazing baby.  
Sooky: Jimin…. Stop. I don’t want you.  
She tries to push him away.  
Jimin: Why not baby? *holds on tight.*

Meanwhile upstairs with Aris and Jungkook.

Aris: What do you think I should wear?  
Jungkook: I don’t know? Why did you ask me for help and not Sooky?  
Aris: Because I wanted to be alone with you.  
Jungkook: Why?  
Aris: Because I like you. I think you are very handsome.  
Jungkook: Aris…. I like you too…. But you are dating Jisung….  
Aris: I know… I really like him too… I just wanted to tell you that and I wanted to tell you that you should keep an eye on Jimin… He seems to be staring at Sooky a lot. I think he is going to do something.  
Jungkook: Ohh….. Um… Okay I will.  
Aris changes into this dress.

Jungkook: Ummm…. NO!!!  
Aris: Okay well I am going to wear this then.*shows Jungkook this dress*

Jungkook: THAT is PERFECT!!!!! You will have Jisung drooling over you. Make sure that RM doesn’t see you until the party.  
Aris: Thanks and I will.

In Suga’s Room/ Suga’s POV

I can’t sleep. I want to surprise Sooky with a kiss.  
I walk downstairs to see Jimin kissing Sooky. I was about to yell at them but I realized that Sooky is trying to get him off of her and is pleading for help while crying.  
Suga: What do you think you are doing? *pulls Jimin off of Sooky and starts to punch him in the face.*  
Sooky: Oppa please stop…. *she says while pulling on my arm.*  
I look back and see her crying even more now.  
Suga: Okay let’s go. *He grabs her wrist and brings her upstairs to his room.*  
He lets go of her wrist then turns to lock the door.

Author POV

Sooky: MIN YOONGI! Why did you do that?  
Suga: Because he was hurting you. He was taking MY girl. He was taking MY kisses. He was taking MY-  
Sooky grabs him and pushes him on the bed then hovers over him.  
Sooky: It’s okay baby. It is all over. I would never hurt you like that.  
She kisses him passionately and he moans while deepening the kiss.  
The world stops for them.

Meanwhile Aris’ POV

RM: Aris, your date is here to take you to the party.  
Aris: Okay. Bye Oppa.  
Aris opens the door and walks out seeing Jisung leaning on his car.  
Aris: You look hot babe.  
Jisung: Thanks. Are you going to be wearing that?  
Aris: No. I need to change in the car on the way there.  
Jisung: Okay.  
Aris climbs into the car and Jisung starts to drive away.  
Aris: Don’t look. I am going to change now.  
Aris changes into this.

Jisung: Wow… You look so beautiful babe. I am glad you are mine and only mine.  
Aris: Calm down. I have not even done anything yet.  
Jisung: Okay baby.  
They walk into the party.  
Everyone is staring at Aris because she is so beautiful.  
Guy 1: Wow she looks so hot.  
Guy 2: Yeah. I call dibs.  
Jisung: Sorry guys she's taken by me. Right babe?  
Aris: Yeah. *kisses Jisungs’ lips then continues walking towards NCT*  
I want tonight to end with me and Jisung cuddling. I like it when he holds me.  
BTW Jisung looks like this…...

 

Time Skip/ Ten POV

I was talking with NCT and Aris when I saw Sooky walking up to me.  
She was so pretty. She was wearing a cute dress. I couldn’t stop staring at her.  
Her dress.

Sooky: Hey. Ten, you look good.  
Ten: Thanks you look amazing.  
Sooky: Thanks.  
Suga walks up to us. 

Sooky POV

Suga: Kitten…  
I turn around to see Suga. He is so handsome. He looks like this.

Sooky: Yes baby?  
Suga: Can we go home? I am tired.  
Sooky: Anything for you Jagi.  
Suga: Thanks. Let’s go. *He grabs her hand and brings her to his room and they cuddle with each other.*  
Suga: I love you so much Aesook.  
Sooky: I love you too Yoongi.  
Suga kisses her forehead.  
Suga: Goodnight Princess.  
Sooky: Goodnight Oppa.  
They fall asleep.

Meanwhile with Aris and Jisung/Aris POV

Aris: Babe can we go home?  
Jisung: Sure. Bye guys. Let’s go Aris.  
They get into the car and drive to Jisungs’ house.  
Aris: Why are we here?  
Jisung: I don’t want to be alone tonight.  
He picks her up bridal style and carries her to his room. They lay on the bed cuddling.  
Aris: I love you Ji-sung. I have never felt this way in my entire life. You are the most special person I know. I am glad I met you.  
Jisung: I love you too Aris. I have never felt this way either. I hope we can be together forever.  
Aris: Me too.  
Jisung+Aris: Goodnight, babe.  
They both laugh a little then fall asleep in each others arms.

Time Skip to Morning  
Sooky POV

I wake up and see Suga sleeping peacefully. My head laying on his chest. I get up and decided to wake him up in a special way today.  
I go downstairs and see all of the other members in the kitchen eating.  
Sooky: Good morning.  
Jimin has a black eye now because of yesterday.  
Jk: Good morning, babe.  
J-Hope: You can’t call her that now.  
Jungkook: Why not?  
Jimin: Because she belongs to Suga.  
Sooky: Look at you knowing the truth now. Did Yoongi really teach you a lesson this time?  
Jimin looks at Sooky with a death glare.  
BTS: What is she talking about Jimin?  
Jimin: Nothing. I just got into a disagreement with Suga that’s all.  
Sooky starts laughing.  
Jimin: I am going to school now. Let’s go guys.  
Sooky: Wait where is Aris?  
RM: I don’t know. I thought she left with you guys.  
Sooky: No she said she was leaving with you guys.  
Jungkook: She could be at her house?  
RM: We will stop by and see. Thank you Sooky. Bye.  
J-Hope: Don’t be late. We are showing our dances to the class.  
Sooky: I won’t bye guys.  
She runs over and hugs them all. She gives J-Hope a kiss on the cheek.  
Sooky: Bye Oppa.  
J-Hope: Bye Sook.  
Jungkook: Why don’t I get a kiss? *pouts*  
J-Hope: Because you don’t. Now let’s go.  
They leave.  
Sooky: I better go wake Suga up.  
I walk upstairs and go into his room.  
I look at him. He is sleeping like a baby.  
I walk over to him and sit on his chest. I look down at him.  
Sooky: Oppa…. It’s time to wake up.

Suga POV

I hear Sooky call my name. I open my eyes and see her sitting on my chest.  
Suga: Kitten… What are you doing?  
Sooky: I am waking you up. School starts in 20 minutes the others already left.  
Suga: Kitten. Let’s just sleep a little longer.  
I pull her down so that she is laying on my chest now. I roll over trapping her against the wall.  
Sooky: Oppa….  
Suga: Yes Kitten?  
Sooky: What are you doing?  
I am trying to make you mine.  
Suga: I am trying to sleep.  
She kisses my neck and rolls me onto my back pinning me to the bed.  
Sooky: We need to go to school. DO I NEED TO PUNISH YOU?  
Did she just threaten to punish me? I like it.  
Suga: Fine… Let’s go.  
I pull her up and start to get dressed.  
We go to school.

Meanwhile at Jisungs’ House

Aris: Good morning, baby.  
Jisung: Good morning. We need to get ready for school. Today we are performing our solos for competition.  
Aris: I can’t wait. Sooky is going to leave the class shook.  
Jisung: Are you not dancing?  
Aris: I am.  
Jisung: I can’t wait.  
They leave for school.

Time Skip to Dance Class

Teacher: OKAY. Today we are performing our solos for competition. First up is J-Hope.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5YO4GKvj3qY  
Class: GOOOO J-HOPE.  
Sooky+Aris: HOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Teacher: Good job Hoseok. You are going to place very high I can tell. Next is Aris.  
Aris walks to the center and starts to dance.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Cesz_luV0rY Stop at 1:23  
Sooky: Go Aris!  
NCT+BTS: Since when has she been able to dance with such emotion?  
Sooky: She has always been able to dance like that. I think she needed something or someone to give her that emotion though. Jisung.  
Jisung: I made Aris dance like that? Wow.  
Rm: Gooo Aris. Yes little sister.  
NCT: Yes Aris!!!!!  
BTS+M1N3: Aris! Aris! Aris! Aris!  
Sooky: Aye! Aye! Aye!  
Teacher: Wow Aris you danced very well today. Looks like you found your special someone. Next is Sooky.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Po6hxP5oVpQ&feature=youtu.be Stop at 1:26.  
J-Hope: Yes Sooky.  
Jin: Yah! Stob it! You are making everyone drool.  
Ten: Wow.  
Aris: You think that’s bad? Just wait.  
Jin: What?!?!?!?!?!  
Aris smirks evilly.  
Teacher: Wow good job. Next is Jiah.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VFsqw2bdnBo Start at 1:17 & end at 2:46  
Sooky+Aris are looking at each other with smirks.  
Jin: What are you guys smirking at?  
Aris+Sooky: Just wait and watch your sis.  
Jungkook: Oof. I think I know what’s going to happen.  
Jin: Yah! Stob it! Now!  
J-Hope: Aye!!!  
Aris+Sooky: Get it girl. Make them drool.  
NCT: W.O.W.  
BTS: *Jungshook* OMO.  
Aris+Sooky: Hahahahaha. Did you see their faces? Hahahahahahaha.  
Teacher: This is going to be a hard competition. Okay now we are going to do our group songs. BTS first.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqz6Adx63w8  
Aris: Yes go RM!!!!  
Sooky: Go Hobi!  
Fangirls: JUNGKOOK!!!!  
Sooky: Shut up. We are being professional.  
Suga starts rapping.  
Sooky: Ahhhhh Oppa stop you're killing me. My poor heart. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Aris: Who is professional now?  
Sooky: Not me.  
Aris: Clearly.  
Suga: owww.  
Sooky: Aesook.exe has stopped working. *dramatically falls on the ground.*  
Aris just laughs at her unnie.  
Ten: Is she okay?  
Ji-ah: She is fine.  
M1N3: JIIIN!  
Teacher: Wow that was great. Next is Momoland.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InTWENUrdSU  
Sooky+Aris: Hoop hoop bam bam!  
Sooky: Go AMBER!!!!!  
BTS: Professional!  
Suga: Wow did my kitten really like my music?  
Jin: Stop flirting and listen to the music.  
Suga grabs Sooky’s wrist and pulls her onto his lap.  
Mi-Seo comes up behind Suga and whacks him upside the head.  
Suga: Ahh! Who the-  
He turns around to see Mi-Seo.  
Mi-Seo: Leave my sister alone. Also be appropriate at school.  
Suga: Yes Noona.  
Sooky: Yah! Unnie he is my boyfriend.  
Mi-Seo: I don’t care if he is your “boyfriend.”  
Sooky: He is. You need to stop being mean. He is such a sweet person. He is making sure that I don’t flirt with others and helps me stay out of fights.  
Mi-Seo: Is that true J-Hope?  
J-Hope: Nae.  
Mi-Seo: Still, be appropriate.  
Aris: Yeah.  
Teacher: Next is M1N3.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwLo8bRipAI&feature=youtu.be Stop at 1:52  
(Girl in Purple=Jung Mi-Seo[Hoseok’s Older Sister], Girl in Yellow w/ hair up=Kim Aris[RM’s Sister], Girl in Yellow w/ hair down=Jung Sooky[Hoseok’s Little Sister], Girl in Pink=Kim Ji-ah[Jin’s Sister], Girl in Red=Min Yu-ri[Yoongi’s Sister], Girl in White w/ hair up=Kim Sun-hee[Taehyung’s Sister], Girl in White w/ hair down=Park Eun-byul[Jimin’s Sister])  
Sooky: Sorry just some of the girls.  
Teacher: Okay go ahead.  
BTS+NCT: OMG!!!!!  
Jin: Yah! Why do I even try?  
Suga: Yeah. You can’t even control your own “innocent” sister.  
BTS+NCT: What about your sister?  
Suga: Well, what about J-Hope? Or even RM?  
J-Hope: I don’t care what Sooky does.… unless he is an idiot. And well I can’t do anything about Mimi since she’s a lot older than me.  
Jin: *windshield wipers laugh.*  
RM: I try at least. She is just scary, okay!  
Jimin: My sister is… Was under control.  
BTS: Same.  
J-Hope+RM+Jungkook: Nope mine was never “under control.”  
NCT: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Teacher: SHHHHH!!!!!  
Suga: Why does Mimi not like me?  
BTS: Maybe because she is basically the female version of you.  
NCT: TRUE!  
Teacher: Thank you girls. That was amazing. Have a good day. Class dismissed.  
Sooky: Let’s have a sleepover.  
Aris: Yo! G7! You are going to join us as well. No objections.  
Bambam: Okay. Can I invite a friend?  
Mi-Seo: Sure. *sarcastically rolls her eyes*  
Bambam: Yeah. See you guys there at 4:00.  
Sooky: Okay. Bye Oppas. *she winks and gives them a hand heart.*  
Suga: I need to talk with Sooky in the hallway. NOW!  
Mi-Seo: Okay have fun. See you guys at Aris’ house.  
Everyone leaves.

Aris POV

Mi-Seo+Jin: There might not be a lot of room in the van or car so at least one of you will have to sit on someone’s lap.  
I look up at Mi-Seo.  
Aris: Your joking, right?  
Mi-Seo+Jin: Nope.  
Jisung: Aris can sit on my lap.  
RM: NO!  
Everyone else: YES!  
RM: If my little sister is going to sit on anyone’s lap, she will sit on my lap.  
Aris: Um no thanks. I’d rather not sit on my Oppa’s lap. I-I’d rather sit on Jisung’s lap……  
Everyone else except RM+Aris: BURN!  
Aris: I have to call someone first though before we start heading to my place.  
Mi-Seo: Bambam?  
Aris: Yeah. I need to find out who he is inviting.  
NCT, BTS, M1N3: Okay.  
On the phone…...  
Bambam: Hello.  
Aris: Hi, who are you bringing to the sleepover?  
Bambam: Bobby.  
Aris: Bobby who?  
Bambam: Bobby from iKON.  
Aris: Okay.  
After I hang up the phone, we all get into either the car or the van and I sit on Jisung’s lap, ignoring my brother’s complaints or at least trying to until I give him a death glare which makes him shut up.

Meanwhile with Sooky

Sooky: What did you want to talk about?  
Suga pins her up against the wall.  
Suga: What did I tell you about showing that side to others?  
Sooky: Not to. *looks down*  
Suga: What did I say would happen?  
Sooky: I would get punished.  
Suga: Do you want that?  
Sooky shakes her head.  
Suga: Okay well I have to give it to you. I need to teach you a lesson. Do you know why I told you not to do that?  
Sooky: No.  
Suga: Because you make me jealous. I want you to be mine and only mine. *he whispers in her ear.*  
Sooky: I-I-I am sorry Jagi....  
Suga: Well the punishment is truth or dare at the sleepover. You will have no chickens though.  
Sooky: W-W-Why? *whines and stutters because of Suga’s closeness.*  
Suga: Do you want a different punishment? *he puts his hand on her waist*  
Sooky: No sir.  
Suga: Okay then. Let’s go!

Time skip at Aris’ House

Sooky: Let’s go. Aris texted me. They are in the dance studio.  
I walk into the dance studio and hear the doorbell ring. I go and answer it.  
I open the door to find HIM.  
I just stare at him.  
G7 enters and goes to the dance studio while he and I are just staring at each other.  
Suga: Hey Ba- What are you doing here?  
Bobby: I came here for the sleepover with M1N3.  
Suga: You better leave now.  
Sooky: No. It’s okay. Come in. We are playing truth or dare.  
Bobby enters trying to pull Sooky with him but Suga grabs her hand and back hugs her.  
Bobby: Since when did you guys become a thing?  
Suga: We have always been a thing.  
Mi-Seo: In your dreams. What is Bobby doing here?  
Sooky: He is having a sleepover with us.  
Mi-Seo: No he ain’t.  
Sooky: Yeah he is.  
Mi-Seo: Even after all of the stuff you guys have gone through?  
Sooky: Yeah. He was invited by Bambam. I trust Bambam.  
Aris walks out of the dance studio followed by Jisung.  
Aris: What are you guys doing? We are starting let’s go.  
They all enter the dance studio.  
Jimin: I am going first.  
He spins the bottle. It lands on Jinyoung.  
Jimin: Jinyoung (Junior), Truth or Dare?  
Jinyoung: Truth.  
Jimin: Do you have a crush, if so who?  
Jinyoung: Umm… Yes it’s Yuri. *Blushes while looking down*  
Everyone except Yu-ri: Oooooooo.  
Yuri is blushing.  
Aris: Okay Jin-young's’ turn.  
Jinyoung spins and lands on Chenle.  
Jinyoung: Chenle, Truth or Dare?  
Chenle: Dare.  
Jinyoung: Kiss the girl you like the most for 30 seconds.  
Chenle gets up and kisses Sooky.  
Suga: How dare you!  
Mimi holds Suga back as he is trying to murder Chenle and Jinyoung.  
Sooky: That was hot.  
Ten: Shut up. (I could have done better)  
Aris: Watch your mouth and mind Ten. That is probably true though.  
Ten: Oh right, you can read my mind.  
Chenle: Okay my turn. *spins the bottle and it lands on Moon* Truth or Dare, Moon?  
Moon: Dare. I ain’t no chicken.  
Chenle: *smiles evilly* Give Suga a lap dance…. *smirks*  
Moon: Hell no!  
Chenle: HAHAHA. Drink up.  
Moon takes the Soju and drinks 1/8 of the bottle.  
Moon: Okay, Yugyeom, Truth or Dare?  
Yugyeom: Truth.  
Moon: If you could sleep with anyone in this room who would it be?  
Yugyeom: Jiah.  
Jin: YAH! Watch what you ask and watch how you answer as well.  
Jiah: Jinny boy would you just shut up?  
Mimi: Sooky, Truth or Dare?  
Sooky: Dare.  
Mimi: Give Ten a lap dance….  
Suga death glares Mimi.  
Sooky: Okay. *looks at Suga and smirks*  
She walks over to where Ten is sitting.  
Aris covers Chenle’s eyes quickly before it starts and Aris hides her face in Jisung’s chest.  
Sooky starts the lap dance. Ten looks like he is enjoying it.  
Jin: YAH!!!! That is enough.  
Jin walks over and pulls Sooky off of Ten.  
Aris: Sooky can’t chicken. So she has to do whatever dare or truth that is given to her. *she mumbles but everyone still hears her*  
Bobby: Really…. This is going to get good.  
Everyone had some drinks and most of the boys and girls are already drunk.  
Sooky: Okay. Jungkook, Truth or Dare.  
Jungkook: Dare.  
Sooky: I dare BTS except Jin to dance to Boom Clap.  
They go to the center and start dancing.  
Aris is filming.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0v5wtDt2Wbc Start at 1:02 and Stop at 1:52  
Jin: That is a keeper.  
Everyone else: Yup!  
Sooky: That was AMAZING!! Dance TIME.  
Jin: We are having a competition who can dance to Cl’s Hello Bi**hes best. First up Suga, Jungkook, Ten. Second Aris, Sooky, Yuri. Lastly Aris, Sooky, Yuri, Chenle, and Jisung.  
Jin is recording this time.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4ZW03_AkAs Start at 1:14 Stop at End  
Jin: The winner is The boys.  
Sooky: No let’s see you guys handle this.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yz5hrlhbaYI&feature=youtu.be Stop at 1:16  
Sooky: The boys could handle this one. Let’s do Side effects. Just me and Aris.  
Jin: You guys give up yet?  
Aris: In your dreams. Just watch.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hmyKL4nCBM&app=desktop Stop at 1:05  
Jisung: Ddaeng. That was HOT!  
Aris: Only for you babe.  
Sooky: Let’s do Karaoke!  
Aris: I am Singing first.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqZ_mX7AkSo&index=135&list=PL8paQLor8OrSqyDkOJd7nVcCsPkwFTtPS&t=0s  
NCT except Jisung: Since when could she sing like that?  
RM+Sooky: Since FOREVER!  
V: Yes Go ARIS….  
Jisung: That’s My Girl….  
Sooky: Aris do you really feel like this?  
Aris: Sometimes…...  
Sooky: Oh Okay. My turn. I am singing Stop Baby Don’t Stop with Ten. *She grabs his hand and pulls him up to sing with her. She is hugging him the whole time.*  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJHpKBRVXtM  
Suga: Hey. That is mine. You have to stop.  
Aris: I think it is time for bed after this song.  
Taeyong: Hey, that is my part.  
Mimi: Yes you guys should have not stopped that lap dance.  
Suga: Shut the Fuck up! *he leaves to get a drink*  
The song ends and Ten and Sooky kiss.  
Aris: That is enough! Time for bed. Jisung you and me are sleeping in my bedroom. Everyone else behave. Jin you are incharge.  
Jin: I am always incharge.  
Mimi: No your not. I am always incharge. Hahahaha. In your face Seokjin.  
Suga walks back in and runs up to Sooky.  
Suga: What are you doing?  
Sooky: I am making you jealous. That was your punishment for earlier.  
Suga: What do you mean?  
Sooky: You were flirting with Tzue today. I saw you two. You guys almost kissed.  
Suga: That was not my fault. She wanted to make you jealous. I was trying to stop her.  
Sooky: Okay sure. I am going to sleep now.  
Suga: With me.  
Ten: No With Me.  
Bobby: NO with Me.  
Sooky: NO with Me. Wait what?  
Aris: ENOUGH! Get your asses to bed! NOW!  
Aris turns the lights out. Everyone falls asleep.  
Sooky with Ten and Suga with Bobby. Everyone else is dispersed around the room in small groups or pairs. Aris and Jisung are sleeping upstairs in Aris’ room.

Time Skip Morning

Bobby and Suga wake up hugging each other like teddy bears.  
They open their eyes at the same time and scream.  
Sooky: Shhhhhh!!!!! I am sleeping.  
Aris storms into the room completely pissed off because two idiots woke her up by screaming.  
Aris: WHAT THE HELL!  
Bobby and Suga immediately get up and stand on opposite sides of the room.  
Suga+Bobby: He was HUGGING me. *pointing at eachother.*  
Yuri throws two pillows at both Bobby and Suga out of annoyance because they woke her up as well and she gives them both death glares which doesn’t go unnoticed by everyone else who were or was woken up as well.  
Aris: I don’t give a shit! Now shut up before I make you shut up!  
Sooky: Go back to sleep!  
Ten is back hugging Sooky.  
Aris storms upstairs.  
Jisung: What’s wrong, babe?  
Aris: Those pabos woke me up.  
Jisung: Calm down. Let’s go back to sleep.  
Aris: Gwaenchanha….. *she mumbles quietly, obeying what Jisung had said about calming down before laying back down next to him with her head resting on his chest*  
Jisung: You are being so cute.  
Aris just shakes her head and falls asleep. Jisung chuckles quietly and kisses Aris on the head before going back to sleep as well.  
Suga: Wait… why is Sooky sleeping with Ten? I swear she was sleeping with me.  
Bobby: No she was sleeping with me.  
Sooky: Yah! Pabos shut up. You guys slept together last night. I slept with my Tenny.  
Jungkook+Suga+Ten+Bobby: Tenny!?!?!?!  
Sooky: Yeah. He is my Tenny. He is the cutest thing in this world. Aish… Why does my head hurt.  
Suga: You have a hangover pabo!  
Ten: Don’t shout. It makes her head hurt more. Just shut up. Are you okay Sooky?  
Sooky: Yeah. Can you take me to the shower?  
Ten: Sure.  
They leave.  
J-Hope: Where did Sooky go?  
Bobby: She and Ten are taking a shower I think.  
Jin: Together?!?!?!??!!!!  
Suga: They better not.  
Jiah: Shut up!!! You Pabo!  
Jin: Yah!! Respect your Oppa I am older than you.  
Jiah: I won’t respect you until you shut the hell up!  
Mimi: Stop fighting.  
Jin and Jiah stop fighting.  
Suga: I need to go and find Sooky!  
Suga walks into the bathroom to see Sooky sitting on Ten’s lap sleeping on his chest.  
Ten: Shhh! She is sleeping.  
Suga: What did you do?  
Ten: Nothing. She just came in here and said, “I really want to have Ten and Suga. I wish my life was easier. Ugg. Marker. Please don’t tell them.” She then did aegyo. She then fell asleep on my chest.  
Suga: Aish… this girl! So… how are we going to have this go?  
Ten: Ummm… We can let her choose….  
Suga: Well then let the games begin.  
Jisung: Aris….  
Aris: Yes….  
Jisung: I like you a lot and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go and get some coffee just you and me?  
Aris: Sure babe.  
They kiss.  
Jisung: I love you Aris. I am never leaving you. You are my everything. You are my world. You are the only person that can make my heart flutter and make my heart beat a hundred times faster. You are the only person that can make my world stop and my head spin at the same time. You are the only one for me. You are Mine!  
Aris: I love you too babe. Let’s go.


End file.
